goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Phineas T. Ratchet Ungrounds SallyJones1998, Kidnaps Mufusa For Beating Up SallyJones1998 and Throws Him Into His Mom's Melter for Meat and Gets Grounded
(alternate sequel to SallyJones1998 gets in Dead Meat/Beaten up by Mufasa) At SallyJones1998's house, Phineas T. Ratchet was talking to SallyJones1998. Ratchet: I'm sorry Mufusa beat you up. To make it up, you're ungrounded forever. You may do whatever you want. SallyJones1998: Oh thank you, Ratchet! You're so generous! That horrible lion has beaten me up, his name was Mufusa. Can you get rid of him for me? Ratchet: Don't worry, SallyJones1998! I'll get rid of Mufusa for you! Then Ratchet went off to find Mufusa, and then he confronted Mufusa. Mufusa: (angrily) Hey, what do you want for me now, scrap-brain! Ratchet: I'm going to kidnap you and send you to my house to melt you down for meat for beating up SallyJones1998. Mufusa: NO NO NO NO NO! Please! Don't do that! Don't kidnap me! WAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ratchet: Too bad! I'm going to take you to my house right now! Ratchet picked up Mufusa, and carried him around the town. Mufusa was kicking and screaming. Mufusa: RATCHET, LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Ratchet: No, I won't let you go! You have beaten up poor SallyJones1998! Now it's time to your punishment to come for all your bad actions of what you did! Then Ratchet arrived back in the Chop Shop, and he hopped onto his mother's wire suspending gondala. Ratchet rode it on the way to his mother's melter, carrying Mufusa with him. Ratchet: Time to die, Mufusa! I am going to throw you in my mom's melter! Mufusa: (in Kidaroo voice) No Ratchet, you can't do this! Please no, NOOOOOOOOOO! Ratchet: Too bad! I am going to throw in my mom's melter to melt you down in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! Ratchet threw Mufusa right into his mom's melter. Mufusa: (audio from The Lion King) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Then Mufusa exploded like a balloon and fireworks flew out of the melter! Then all the meat products came out of the giant processing tube. Mufusa had been melted down... INTO MEAT! Ratchet rode the gondala down to the giant processing tube, and he looked at some meat products. Then Ratchet cheered. Ratchet: Yay! Mufusa is dead for good! Now everyone can eat meat! Now I will tell SallyJones1998 the good news. Then Ratchet went back to SallyJones1998 and he told her the news. Ratchet: SallyJones1998, I got rid of Mufusa for you, so he won't beat you up ever again. SallyJones1998: Thank you so much for helping me! I will tell Dad about this! SallyJones1998 ran in overjoyed, and then she brought her dad in and showed him to Ratchet. SallyJones1998: Dad, I got ungrounded by Ratchet. SallyJones1998's dad: Oh my God! Phineas T. Ratchet, how dare you unground SallyJones1998?! That's it! Go home now! Ratchet ran back to the Chop Shop shocked. SallyJones1998's dad: And as for you SallyJones1998, you're grounded grounded grounded forever! SallyJones1998: Dad, this is the thanks I get and now you're disrespecting my sadness after Mufusa beat me up! SallyJones1998's dad: Yes and your sadness will stay disrespected! Go inside the house and go to your room right now! SallyJones1998 went back inside the house, crying. SallyJones1998: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (We see Madame Gasket angry with a firey background surrounding her) Madame Gasket: (Scary voice) Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, get over here right now! Back in the Chop Shop, at the lounge, Madame Gasket was annoyed with her son Ratchet. Madame Gasket: Ratchet, how dare you unground SallyJones1998, kidnap Mufusa and melt him down for meat!? You know you can't do that! You know that SallyJones1998 is a troublemaker and you're not allowed to unground troublemaker at all! And you know that Mufusa is one of my favourite characters from The Lion King! Ratchet: But mom, SallyJones1998 should be ungrounded after Mufusa beat her up, and I have to bring Mufusa here to melt him down for meat for beating up SallyJones1998. Madame Gasket: I don't care! You still have no right to unground SallyJones1998 or kidnap Mufusa to bring him here to melt him down for meat just because he beat SallyJones1998 up! That's it, you're grounded grounded grounded for a whole month! Your punishment is to watch The Lion King franchise for the rest of the month! Ratchet: No no no no no no no! Not The Lion King! Anything but The Lion King! Madame Gasket: I don't care! Now go to your room and start thinking about watching The Lion King franchise! On the double! Ratchet went to his room, crying. Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet Kate as SallyJones1998 Simon as Mufusa Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket and Mufusa's screaming voice Eric as SallyJones1998's dad Scary voice as Madame Gasket's angry voice TRIVIA Mufusa's scream from The Lion King when Scar throws him down the gorge to kill him was used as an audio as Ratchet throws Mufusa in his mom's melter. Category:All Phineas T. Ratchet deserves Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff